


Sweet

by Basched



Category: Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Slash, Sleepiness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so it probably has some mistakes. No...it will. Somehow. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He tasted delicious, warm and sweet. 

Steve nestled his head down against a warm quivering thigh and closed his eyes. For a moment he held his breath savouring the flavour in his mouth and then he swallowed, relishing every drop of the thick fluid as it slipped down his throat. 

He hummed pleasantly. 

The taste was so intoxicating and continued to linger on Steve’s lips, like the remains of a sticky pudding tempting him to lick it off. Steve continued to lie on Thor in a dreamy haze, but finally, with a slow sweep of his tongue, he licked the warm remains off his mouth and sighed. 

A trembling hand rested on his head. Fingers stroked through the wet strands of his hair and down across his cheek where it rested there, shaking. Steve opened his eyes and looked up along Thor’s wet juddering body. Thor was still coming down from his orgasm, he was panting, trying to regain control of his breathing but the trembles of his legs and arms...every twitch of his body made Steve smile.

Steve loved seeing him like this. He loved the fact that it was he who had reduced the great son of Odin to this state with his just his mouth and tongue, him, lil’ ole Steven Rogers from Brooklyn. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, gently tracing a hand between Thor’s legs. As he stroked across Thor's limp cock, trying to entice it some more, the pleasured goofy grin on Thor’s face and the delectable deep moan from his mouth answered his question for him. Thor was _very okay._

Steve smiled, placed a kiss to the end of Thor's cock and shuffled up the bed to lay level with him. Thor murmured some words that Steve didn’t understand and cuddled up close to him. Thor entwined their legs together and drew Steve for a kiss. 

“Hmm…” Steve jerked at the tickle of Thor's beard against his face. 

“What is it?” Thor kissed him again, though it was barely a kiss at all as Thor drifted off and his eyes fluttered closed. “Did I…was I all right?”

“Oh...Thor...you were great..."

“Mm? But?”

“Do you know you taste of apples?” 

Steve felt a puff of warmth against his neck as Thor lightly chuckled. 

Then there was nothing except light ticklish wisps of his breath upon Steve’s skin and the pleasant sounds of the Norse god snoring.


End file.
